


Gifts

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, James is generous, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation, and lovely
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond用礼物代替丢失的装备，而这一次他带回了所有装备……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568873) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



这成为他们两人之间的一场游戏。这是一场令人不悦、又带着体贴关怀的游戏。Bond从来不会100%的交还他所带走的装备，取而代之的，他会带回所有他能及时抢救到的装备，以及和损失装备相当价值的礼物。

Bond会将礼物先呈现给Q，让Q猜测这次Bond究竟搞丢了什么装备，然后才会拿出他所能带回的装备。损失的装备越是贵重，越是能得到更加贴心的礼物。除了对于Bond总是不能归还装备感到不悦之外，Q对于立志于填满他小公寓的世界各地小玩意也颇有微词。老实说，Q想要的只是Bond能带回他所有的装备。

但那显然是不可能的。

然而有些礼物也有它们的用处。在基督城丢失的无线电发射器换得一对白金袖口。在罗马被毁的贝瑞塔手枪被一块精美的劳力士取代。而那条昂贵的丝质领带则是Q终于决定制造的爆炸笔的替代品。

有些礼物就没有什么实用功能了，不过也算是富有巧思。来自中国的小生物化石，采集自澳大利亚的包裹着巨大蚊子的琥珀，还有产于泰国的镀金佛像。

当Bond从上一次的任务中归来，双手背在身后悠闲地晃进军需部时，Q大声地叹了一口气。

“你这次又破坏了什么东西？”

Bond笑着将一个大纸盒放在Q的办公桌上，把箱子朝军需官的方向推了推。Q露出怀疑的眼神，然后打开盒盖朝里面望了一眼，倒抽一口气。

“James！”

Bond咧嘴笑开，应声点点头。

“你真的……你真的救回了所有装备！？”

“我知道枪散成了三部分，手机的屏幕也碎了，但……是的。都在这里。”

Q拿起屏幕支离破碎的手机，看了看，脸上静静得露出惊叹的神情。他抬起头，注意到Bond的双手还藏在身后。

“那……你背后藏的是什么？”

Bond调笑道，“谁说我后面藏东西了？”

“你脸上的表情证明你有阴谋。”

Bond轻笑，将一个黑色的小盒子放在Q的面前，双臂交叉置于胸前。“回来的时候不给你带点礼物的话，我觉得有点可惜。这已经成为我的一项爱好，在任务完成之后为你搜罗各式小礼物……所以我还是买了一样东西给你。”

Q扬起一个小小的微笑，将手机放回纸盒中。“你不必这么做，James。我的公寓快被你的慷慨奉献给压垮了。”

“相信我，多这一个不会造成任何伤害。”

Q耸耸肩，拿起小盒子缓缓打开，琢磨着Bond脸上想要掩盖却未能如愿的不安。而后Q睁大双眼，紧紧盯着盒子内的东西。

“James……解释清楚。”

Bond清清嗓子，局促地在双脚间转移重心。“这不是很明显吗，Q？我……我送了你一枚戒指。”

Q点头，干咽一口说道，“我看到了……但为-为什么你要这么做？”

Bond绕着办公桌走过去，从Q的手中拿过盒子，拨出其中那枚银色的指环。“通常……Q……人们送戒指给另一个人，是因为……是希望他们能和那个人……那个……结婚。”

他将戒指套上Q的手指，等待着对方的回应。他抬起头，难得露出羞怯的微笑看着一脸茫然的Q。

“Q……？”

他几乎可以听到自家军需官脑袋里的小齿轮开始转动，眼神从那枚戒指到装有（破损）装备的纸盒，再到Bond的脸，最后再回到戒指上。接着他又重新望向Bond，嘴角抽动，然后突然扑向对方，抓着Bond的肩膀，让两人的双唇撞在一起。Bond屏住大笑的冲动，双臂圈住Q将他牢牢的抱在怀中。

“你知道，还有其他更残忍的拒绝方式的。”两人分开时，Bond开玩笑说道。Q笑起来，没什么力量的拳头落在Bond的胸膛。

“闭嘴，大白痴。”

Bond仍旧带着满满的笑容，将Q拉进另一个吻中，手指穿过他凌乱的头发，另一只手紧紧拥住他的纤腰。


End file.
